Golden Girl
by CrystalKnightwalker
Summary: They always called her agressive, shortempered, bullheaded. Kin knows she's not at all qualified to be a nurturing manager to highschool boys.
1. Girl with the Golden Eyes

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I'm so excited to share my new story! This one has been kind of on the back burners of my mind for a while, but to celebrate the end of the school year I decided to post this. The story is an OC insert and while a somewhat overused concept in this fandom, I personally enjoy reading them so I felt one more wouldn't be a problem. I am in no way abandoning my other story to write this, so those of you who read my SI Ordinary is Sometimes Extraordinary don't worry.**

 **Please tell me what you think of this story! And if you enjoy check out my One Piece fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: Feel like I don't really need this, but just to be safe I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

Eyes fluttered open blinking away sleep.

Groaning at the sound Shiraki Kin shoved around assorted limbs in an attempt to get up, moving arms and legs until she could sit up straight. Stumbling up and to the door in the dark she flicked a switch and bathed the room in light.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up" She grunted smacking at the beeping alarm clock.

Another figure arose from the pile as she left. A sharp shock of messy blonde hair, quite different than the black that surrounded him, and from the girl who was already standing.

Kin made her way around the room still trapped in a sleepy daze picking up the uniform she'd laid out the night before from a wooden dresser in the corner and headed into the bathroom. Stuck in a routine drilled in to her after numerous years, the rest of the Shiraki household sprung to life around her.

The blonde, 12 year old Shiraki Sora, scrambled up in the process waking up his twin brother Akio with an unintentional kick. Each headed off to get ready in their own way as Kin exited the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. The smell of eggs and rice made the youngest boy 7 year old Haru twitch in his sleep shifting over so his scraggly black hair messed up even more. He was finally awakened by falling off the shared bed with a thud.

She had just finished placing down the last meal when the twins padded into the room. "Good morning Nee-chan." Sora yawned, taking a seat on the mats after placing a school bag carefully to his side. His blond hair was cut short, and was neatly combed complementing his school uniform, that was correctly placed and immaculate.

"Looks good." Akio grunted in greeting sitting down beside his brother in a more slovenly way. One would never think the two were related much less twins, Akio with his messy longer black hair, sloppy style of dress, and relaxed posture was in every way his twins opposite.

"Morning." Kin replied sleepily, as she took a seat of her own.

The baby of the family 8 year old Haru trudged in not a moment later, eyes still closed with sleep. His face was still round and pudgy with youth, and warm chocolate eyes were covered by sleepy lids. His little mouth was also missing several baby teeth that sometimes gave the boy a lisp as he talked. Kin reached out a hand instinctively to fix the child's uniform smoothing out wrinkles, even removing the shirt to turn it around so it was no longer backwards.

The family raised their chopsticks in unison and dug into their meals. A collective sigh could be heard passing around the room as the family awakened from their half asleep state.

"So is everybody excited for their first day of school?" Kin asked golden eyes finally wide open.

"Ha." Akio scoffed around a mouthful of rice, "The only people who are happy about going back to school are nerds like Sora."

A school bag firmly collided with the black haired boy's head, who shot a glare at his armed twin before going back to eating.

"Well I'm excited!" Haru bounced up and down in his seat somehow already done with his portion. "I can't wait to see all my friends again!"

The rest of the family quickly caught up to the youngest, food gone in record time. To outsiders it would be terrifying to see such a family of young children done with a meal designed for adults under five minutes.

"That's great Haru," Kin stood up and ruffled her adorable brother's little head as she grabbed her own school bag.

The family walked out the door single file chatting about the day ahead, Kin brought up the rear following her siblings down the stairs. They entered the lobby of what appeared to be an old fashioned inn.

Kin knew mother was probably still busy getting set up for the day, but she made a mental note of thanks as she spotted the lunches stacked on the counter.

Kin picked up the lunches and handed them out to the boys who accepted them gratefully.

"Okay boys, have a good first day and don't wait for me I'll be at school this afternoon, make sure you all walk home together and don't…"

"Stop stop!" Akio waved his hands in the air. "Calm down Kin nee-chan we'll be fine."

"Yeah Yeah!" Haru supported grabbing unto Sora's hand, "We'll be fine." The little boy smiled and Kin returned the grin resisting the urge to pinch her cute otouto's cheeks. She gave the boys a big hug, before watching them walk away, bickering and teasing in the way all young boys do.

 _Ah time sure does fly fast_

She thought watching with nostalgia as Akio scolded Haru for running ahead.

Smiling to herself Kin turned away and took her first step to her new life. Her smile changed into a confident smirk, _you better watch out, here I come Seirin!_

 **-o-**

"Basketball! Join the Basketball club!" a teen with cat like eyes called out to a crowd of students walking around the booths.

"Koganei you can't be serious." The point guard of Seirin's basketball team Izuki Shun called out to his teammate.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" Koganei replied a questioning look on his face.

"How else am I supposed to say it?!" Izuki closed his eyes and held up a finger for emphasis. "New kids join the basketball club! The basketball club needs serious help!"

"I've had enough of your jokes." Koganei frowned.

Somewhere else on the campus, a stand was manned by two second years. One a glasses wearing boy, and the other a short haired brunette. The girl, Aida Riko, sighed as she shifted the meager stack of basketball applications in front of her.

Before she could open her mouth to complain about the small amount, a pair of hands slammed down into the table causing her and her partner to startle.

"Is this the basketball club?" Riko looked up and blinked a little at the girl who stood in front of her. Long black hair tied back into a loose braid, strands free from their confines framed the girl's pretty face. She was dressed in a uniform much like her own, and carried a typical side bag. Much to her chagrin and jealousy Riko observed the girl despite her smaller size had at least C-cups. The most stunning feature though was what currently held the second year's attention: a pair of soul searching golden eyes.

"Yes, but this is the boys team." Hyuga thankfully answered for her as she shook herself out of the dumbfounded state.

"Oh good." The stranger sighed in relief. "I'd like to sign up as your manager." She stood up straight to her full height, which wasn't that much, she might have been even shorter than Riko.

"I'm sorry, but we are in no need for a manager." Riko gave a kind smile, that hid her irritation at Hyuga's obvious excitement.

"I beg you," The girl quickly bowed creating quite a scene amongst the crowd. "I can make food, clean, buy drinks, bring towels, provide medical care..."

"Medical care?" Hyuga asked while his mind drifted away.

 _Who is this first year, she seems awfully overqualified and needy for this position._

Truth be told Hyuga had been sold as soon as the girl had said she could cook, but at risk of offending the coach he'd chosen to remain silent.

The girl came out of her bow "Yes I take a specialized college course in medical application and science, and have experience and certification in administering first aid."

The comment shocked the two older students, understandably so if one took in the casual way the girl had taken to dress, her wrinkled green tie, relaxed posture, she didn't seem like the doctor (or even smart student) type.

Aida took a deep breath pondering the information. She herself didn't have extensive first aid knowledge and while she could handle the other jobs of a manager, having a trainer on hand especially with Kiyoshi's recent injury would be extremely helpful.

"Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt to have someone with medical experience, but!" She looked sternly at the girl before she could whoop in glee. "Doesn't mean you can be our manager yet. Show up to tryouts, I'll put you on a trial run and it's up to you to prove your worth before official matches start."

"Thank you coach!" The girl beamed undeterred by the condition, before glancing down at her watch in alarm. "I promise you won't regret this, sorry I have to go now!"

"Huh wait, What's your name?" Hyuga yelled as the girl turned to run away.

She glanced briefly over her shoulder, "Shiraki Kin, it was nice meeting you!"

And just like that the girl was gone. Leaving the two staring dumbly at the place she'd just been.

 _Sheesh who was that. Better question, How'd she know I was the coach?_ Riko questioned, unconsciously remembering the girls surprisingly well toned calves shed caught a glimpse of as she'd darted away.

Hyuga and Riko shared a glance, and that's when Koganei was dropped onto the sign up table.

 _God damnit, whats with the freshmen this year_ Hyuga screamed mentally as he took in the red haired giant, before him.

 **-o-**

Kin ran ducking through and around people as she struggled to make her way out. A smile decorated her face from her recent triumph, pestering and stubbornness do present results.

Her feet smacked against the ground rhythmically wind billowing her skirt. _You see me right Dad? Your little bird's done it!_ Kin pumped a celebratory fist in the air.

At the speed she was going though, it was only a matter of time before her infamous clumsiness came into play. A flash of blue in the corner of her eye, was the only warning she had before she smashed straight into a person.

"Oww!" She exclaimed in shock. As the other member of the accident let out a sound of startled pain of his own.

"Oh man, shoot, I'm sorry that was my bad." Kin instantly rushed over to help the boy stand.

She got a good look at her unfortunate victim. He was a slight boy with short baby blue hair, and a matching pair of cool eyes. He was taller than her, and it surprised her that she had managed to push the boy over.

 _He must not be that physically strong,_ She thought.

"It's alright," The boy said accepting her hand, "I'm quite used to that."

 _Well that's just depressing,_ Kin deadpanned at the boys serious look.

"No, no it was my bad, I was in a rush."

She picked up the boys fallen book, and handed it back to him who took it back gratefully.

"It's fine." he said once again in his emotionless voice.

"Alright as long as you're sure?" Kin gave him a skeptical look, _he must have the patience of a saint_ She thought, most people she'd run into usually yelled at her or at least showed some sign of annoyance or at the very least emotion...

"Why were you running?" The boy's question broke her from flashbacks.

"Oh," Kin rubbed her neck sheepishly, "I was going to class."

"Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes." The boy stated calmly.

"I just like to get to places fast and early." She expected a weird look from the boy, but his only response was to hum in acceptance. She stood there awkwardly waiting for the boy to say something until it became obvious he wasn't going to.

"Well than I better be going." Kin didn't believe in giving her name out to strangers, unless they asked she wouldn't initiate. Horrible manners, but to her it always seemed like an unneeded hassle. In America you didn't give your name to every stranger you bumped into, why did she have to here?

Thankfully the boy didn't ask for her name and she ran off, Kuroko shrugged watching the small girl dart away before turning back to the crowd, he still had to sign up for basketball. Soon both had forgotten the chance encounter, yet unknown to them, their destinies had already been intertwined.

 **-o-**

The sound of basketballs bouncing echoed through the gym as Kin entered. She instantly took stock of the meager amount of players trying out. She frowned a little, there was not many remarkable looking freshman, and their skills were average at the most.

Her golden eyes were instantly drawn to a flash of color, bright fire truck red, muscular stature, and the unforgettable intensity of a tiger. A smirk danced upon her lips, _now this one has potential!_ she crowed with glee watching the tall boy dunk a ball with impressive power.

Riko blew her whistle, "Alright everybody lineup!"

Sticking to the shadows and out of sight Kin made her way towards the gathered people, sharp eyes taking in all of the details. She was surprised to see the blue haired boy from earlier at the end of the line.

 _Funny, I almost missed him like he's trying to mask his presence._ She mused walking to the group.

Riko saw her and raised a hand in greeting which she returned with a nod, Stopping at the bleachers Kin took a seat silently as a cat. Her unnerving gold eyes observed the people before her, with practiced ease.

Riko wondered why the girl had chosen to remain out of sight for a moment. Shaking it off she focused back on the boys in front of her.

"Okay everyone strip!" she barked causing the gathered athletes to release cries of confusion.

 _Interesting talent the coach has_ Kin observed with a smirk as Riko began to point out stats to the athletes trying out. Kin herself lacked the ability that the older girl had, but her set of eyes allowed for a different kind of sight, honed through intense practice instead of natural talent.

Riko stopped when she came before Kagami, Kin's smirk grew even more. Leave it to the tiger to exceed all expectations. She was impressed herself, his muscle buildup and stature showed perfect physical health.

 _No normal high schooler has stats this high, and I can't even see his potential._ Riko thought looking up at the intimidating returnee with awe.

"Uh Coach something wrong?" Hyuga asked.

"Oh um it's nothing," Riko quickly shook herself out of her staring in embarrassment.

Riko's eyes glanced back over the boys as they returned their shirts, Kin's eyes narrowed at the action. It almost looked like she was looking for someone, but who….

"Is Kuroko here, Kuroko Tetsuya," Riko called out answering Kin's question.

"Oh yeah, the kid from Teikou," The glasses wearing captain's statement caught her attention.

 _Teikou!_ Her eyes widened, _Isn't that the school that…_

"Also where's that first year who wanted to be our manager?"

The mention of herself cut off Kin's thoughts. "Oh I'm over here," she raised a hand in greeting as heads swiveled her way.

"Ooooo, Coach you got us a cute manager?" The cat eyed boy asked excitedly.

"No," A vein twitched above Riko's eye, "She's on a trial run right now, since are team doesn't really need a manager."

The boys' mood's deflated at the thought, the girl wasn't really per say cute, but she had a nice shapely figure and face. She wasn't tall, but there was a certain mature feel that she gave off.

"Ah." She stood up, there was no avoiding introductions this time "I'm Shiraki Kin, pleased to meet you." She dipped into a slight bow. Looking back up again she made eye contact with the blue haired boy from before who looked slightly surprised.

"Hyuuga Junpei," The captain replied his lips twitching up slightly, "Seeing how you ran off pretty fast, I guess you didn't get my name."

"Aida Riko," The coach spoke up, "Sorry, but maybe introductions can wait until after tryouts, besides I'm still looking for Kuroko.

"Ano," The quiet boy spoke up startling everyone in the gym except for Kin, "I'm Kuroko,"

"Ahh, How long have you been here!" the coach shrieked.

"The whole time." Kin snorted at the honest yet amusing response. This caught the attention of the tall red head.

"Something funny?" He raised one of his funnily shaped eyebrows, drawing the smaller girl's attention.

"Hmm," She hummed in response not the least bit intimidated by the taller male. Meanwhile Hyuga made a comment about Kuroko not being a regular only to be shot down.

Her eyes scanned the tiger, his manner of dressing and his gear, they were American brands. Companies she recognized from when she walked by strip malls in San Diego "Hey, are you from America?" She asked.

The redhead visibly startled, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Thought so," She grinned in self achievement.

"Hey it's starting to piss me off that you're ignoring my questions." His hands twitched.

"Hey Kagami get over here we're going to start!" Riko yelled, apparently the situation with Kuroko had been resolved and now he was shrugging his shirt back on. Kin caught the glimpse of pale skin and a very slight figure. Her eyebrow raised, that definitely didn't look like the body of an athlete who played as a regular at a prestigious basketball school like Teikou.

Sighing she sat down and pulled out a notebook, after checking with Riko if she was needed for anything and doing her assigned tasks she preceded to sit and write until tryouts ended.

 **-o-**

Running home Kin felt her stomach rumble, looking down at it she slowed her pace to a walk. Looking up and around her eyes caught on the flashy lights of what was unmistakably a fast food restaurant. Will power caving at the smell of greasy warm fried food she stopped and entered the establishment.

When Kin walked out she was out 680 yen and the proud owner of a vanilla milkshake and burger. She ate while she walked one hand clutching her drink as the other held the unwrapped burger. Her shoulder bag knocked into her side with each step, but she ignored it in favor of savoring the food.

 _Maji burger, Huh._ She committed the name down in memory, the food wasn't half bad.

Kin had just finished her vanilla shake, when she heard a familiar noise. It was rhythmic and nostalgic to the warm nights of San Diego and she was drawn to the source. Walking somewhat in a trance she turned a corner to an interesting sight.

Like she'd expected it was an outdoor basketball court, but what really caught her attention was the two who were currently on it.

It was Kuroko and Kagami, the interesting basketball players from tryouts. The two were still wearing their Seirin uniforms and from what she could observe Kagami was completely overpowering Kuroko in a one on one match.

When Kuroko messed up dribbling and chased after the loose the ball she winced, _He isn't very good. S_ eemingly fed up Kagami started to yell

"Seriously you're so bad! What made you think you were good enough to arrogantly challenge me!"

To his credit Kuroko didn't even flinch at the reaction, "Of course you're stronger than me, I knew that before we started."

"What you want to fight!" Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the shirt, and Kin had a brief flare of panic. Big sister instincts kicking in Kin chucked her empty milkshake cup at the duo nailing Kagami in the head with a dull thwack, before making her way on to the court.

"Oi you Baka what do you think you're doing!" She yelled, the two turned to stare at her with shocked eyes.

"Don't be a rash headed buffoon and put Kuroko down." Stopping in front of the red headed she glared at him, until he put the bluenette down.

"Ah Shiraki-san what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked while Kagami continued to look at her with a frozen face.

"I was walking home when I heard you guys playing." She answered nonchalantly snapping Kagami out of his stupor.

"Hey you threw a milkshake at me!"

"It was empty, and aren't you ashamed of yourself picking on someone half your size!" Kin scolded rounding up on him.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not," Kuroko frowned slightly at the quip on his height.

"Whatever he started it!"

"What are you five, that's a horrible excuse!"

Kuroko silently observed the shouting match as the two got louder and louder.

"Well at least I don't look like a five year old!"

"You calling me short?! because if you are I'm going to even out are heights by snapping your legs!"

"Ano,"

"WHAT!" The two turned on him with angry expressions.

"It is too late to be shouting like this, we might wake up the neighborhood." He pointed out.

"Oh right," Kin announced glancing around with sudden realization, the dangerous aura that'd been building around her instantly dissipated.

"Ah that's right," Kagami announced looking back critically at Kuroko, "You distracted me from what I was going to say." he huffed at her.

Kin simply stuck her tongue out in retalitation.

"Let me tell you one thing," She narrowed her eyes at his sudden change in tone that the redhead directed at Kuroko, "You should quit playing basketball."

 _What_ she fumed half a mind to brain the jerk in the head with something harder than a milkshake cup. Sure Kuroko wasn't very good, but quitting was never the answer, besides who was he to tell others what to do.

"No matter how much you cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life." Her fingers were twitching uncontrollably now as she resisted the urge to hit the boy.

"You've got no talent for basketball." Kagami finished.

 _And you're a bastard_ Kin clenched her teeth, but held back if having three brothers taught her anything was that guys had to stand up for themselves. This was Kuroko's fight, no matter how much she hated it, standing up for him wouldn't do anything. Kuroko had to prove himself without help or Kagami would never accept him.

 _Gah! Boys are so complicated!_

"I don't accept that. I love playing basketball." Kuroko spoke up.

"Huh," Kagami raised a brow in question and she turned her attention to the strange boy.

"Besides I'm not like you, I'm a shadow."

 _Well that was dramatic_ She blinked confused at the wording before resolving to ignore the last part and focus on the first problem instead.

"Well said," She smiled as their attention shifted to her. "Who cares if you've got all the talent and gifts in the world. Without the resolve and want to play that all amounts to nothing." She took a deep breath recalling old advice.

"If you love doing something than you goddamn do it with all you've got or you die trying. If you don't than why start in the first place," She fixed the two boys in front of her with a steely gaze, before turning around herself.

She left the two to ponder her words, braid swaying against her back as she walked away.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story.**

 **Pleas like and review and tell me if you think I should continue.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Crystal Night**


	2. Best in Japan

**Ah School starts next week, which majorly sucks since I will have to deal with homework and actual thinking now. I am enjoying my last few days of freedom though, and school supplies shopping is always fun (I love stationary!).**

 **I failed my promise of writing this summer and even though I have not given up on writing, my inspiration tends to come and go as it pleases. As a result of my inability to focus I am forced to leave stories without an update for undue amounts of time which I apologize for.**

 **Roseheart37819: Thank you for your support, and I also love reading OC/GOM stories. I hope my story lives up to your expectations. to answer your question I do plan on including Kagami and Kuroko into the reverse harem as well as players outside of GOM although the focus will definitely remain on our favorite rainbow headed basketball players.**

 **Michelinha10: Thank you for your review, everything and anything counts.**

 **Anyways here is Chapter 2 and please like and review it really make my day!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Kuroko no Basuke (I'm hoping this is obvious by now.)**

* * *

"Ooo, goody a practice match!" The raven haired girl crowed with delight.

"Has anyone ever told you you're kind of creepy." The brunette beside her mumbled.

"Hey I told you I could do things that a manager does, doesn't mean I'm going to act all cute and lily livered like one." Kin smiled brightly at the coach who grinned back.

"I think I'm going to like you, kid." Riko ruffled the shorter girl's hair much to her annoyance.

"It will be quite interesting to see how the freshman fare, the second years are no joke." Riko stated as Kin scowled patting down her ruffled hair.

"Are they really that good?" She asked the older girl focusing back on the match before her. From what she observed the older boys did show signs of constant muscle fatigue indicating that they dedicated an intense amount of time to practicing _almost to much time_ Kin frowned with annoyance.

"Last year we managed to make it to the finals of the district interhigh," The coach's nonchalant statement caused her eyes to widen.

"Well I thought they were good already, but that's just straight impressive." Kin whistled appreciatively turning back to the match before her with new interest.

"You sure, you don't want me to ref? I do know the rules." Kin asked not even looking at the girl beside her as Riko stood up. Kin had already helped set up the gym, gotten the water and towels, but she figured it might help if the coach could focus all her attention on the match.

Riko waved off her offer, "No, it's ok. Besides it's easier for me to analyze the game if I'm directly involved in it."

Shrugging in answer, Kin adopted a relaxed pose and pulled out her notebook. The match started with a toss from Riko and quickly developed into an intense game.

As much as Kin was still angry with the redhead, she couldn't help but admit he was skilled. He had so much raw power, and his leg muscles were far beyond average demonstrated in his constant ability to dunk.

"Wow," She whistled in appreciation as Kagami smashed a dunk in over Koganei's head. Her pencil scratched against the paper as she took notes on his strength.

 _He really is a monster._ Kagami dribbled intensely blowing by his defender his hair a streak of red light. Kin watched with captivated eyes as she recalled a conversation once held with her Dad.

" _Kin, basketball like any sport is a game of wills, those who struggle and fight for a purpose are powerful, but even more so those who love the game with all their heart are true monsters."_

Kagami was definitely a monster which left her confused, from the way Kagami talked last night he didn't seem to hold love for basketball, but from watching him play here she knew that assement was wrong. The boy loved this sport with all his heart maybe so much that he appeared intimidating and cold to the ones who couldn't match his intensity.

With a firmer grasp on the tiger's personality Kin shifted her focus to the other player who'd caught her attention. As of right now Kuroko was playing with skills far below what was expected of not just a Teikou player, but of any middle school basketball athlete. He continuously lost the ball and had little effect at all on the game so far. She cringed as his dribbling was stolen again, he was really not living up to the dramaticness of his speech from yesterday.

Even watching the abysmal play Kin couldn't shake the instinctive feeling that there was more to the boy. She was usually one to make judgements based on gut feeling alone, and this was one of the times when she felt like she was right on the cusp of seeing something amazing.

The second quarter was a turning point. A sudden serious expression fell on the seniors' faces, and she heard Hyuga speak. "We can't let these cocky first years think we're that easy to beat." The captain wore a smirk that was rightly justified with the sudden change in their level of play.

Turning the tides the second years attacked with ferocity matched only by her pencil scratching on paper. They double teamed and effectively shut down Kagami, crippling the freshman's offense greatly. The seniors quickly caught up pulling themselves ahead by an impressive margin.

This was obviously not sitting well with Kagami judging by his intense expression and permanent scowl. She stiffled a giggle, somehow she knew that making the redhead mad could have some funny results.

"Ugh they're good," one of the freshman complaints caught her attention.

"Yeah, I don't think I can go on," Another one commented in between harsh pants. Her eyes flashed over them, they were definitely showing signs of muscle fatigue and over exertion, they simply hadn't developed their bodies enough to compete on the current level of play that dominated the scrimmage.

Kagami moved forward and prompted her to stand, as he grabbed on to the previous speakers jersey, "What the hell are you saying!?"

 _Sheesh his temper is horrible,_ admittedly she was also annoyed by the boy's comment, but that didn't mean resort to immediate violence.

Luckily she didn't have to interfere Kuroko took care of that by kneeing the taller boy at the joint so his leg buckled. She laughed at that, especially when Kagami turned around in anger _I was totally right, his reactions when he's angry is hilarious._ She watched amused as he attempted to hit Kuroko only for the smaller boy to dodge effortlessly.

"Could you please pass me the ball?" Kuroko's quiet voice carried over the court and her smile disappeared. The gut feeling was back and stronger than before an odd sense of excitement tingled down her spine as she watched and waited for the self proclaimed shadow to act.

The other players wore faces of shock that conveyed they hadn't even realized Kuroko was playing. It was interesting, sure he was hard to spot unlike most people, and often times she lost rack of him, but if you were really paying attention and knew what to look for he wasn't that hard to spot. _For goodness sake his hair is baby blue, how does everyone miss him?_ She sighed at Riko's shocked face.

The game resumed this time another freshman brought the ball up stopped by the intense defense of the second years. He looked around and spotted Kuroko passing it to him, Kin's eyes narrowed.

With a flick of his hand Kuroko barely touched the ball changing the pass direction so it ended up in another freshman hands. The look of shock on his face was mirrored by others, but the magical moment of awe was ruined by Kagami.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot it!"

 _What was that!?_ Kin's eyes were locked wide open in surprise, as the freshman took and made his shot. She'd never in all her years of watching basketball seen a move like that. As the game continued so did the shadow's unorthodox passes, quickly breaking down the second year's impressive defence.

 _How was he making passes like that? Was he using his lack of presence?_ Her mouth fell open at that thought, it was genius and entirely unique. Surprise and shock quickly morphed into respect as more and more mystery passes made there way through causing a dangerous smirk to decorate her lips. It was amazing to watch the freshman slowly catch up in score to their seniors, Kuroko really was talented.

They were down to the last few seconds on the clock with the second years leading by one point. By this point Kin had completely abandoned her notebook in favor of watching the game with full attention.

Kuroko was in possession of the ball and he was in a perfect position for a shot. He jumped and released the ball in an arc, bouncing against the rim and falling out. _He missed!_ She sweatdropped at the anticlimatic result.

But the game wasn't over yet, "That's why I hate the weak!" Kagami shouted, and jumped over the smaller boy. "You have to make the shot dumbass!" She smiled as Kagami jammed the basketball in, a strange feeling stirred within her as she watched the freshman shout in joy at their win. _I guess this is what you were talking about Dad_ she shut her notebook and rested her chin on her hand with a grin.

 **-o-**

For the second time that week she found herself in Maji burger. _I really shouldn't make this a habit,_ she looked mournfully down at the delicious yet grease and fat loaded burger. The practice game had ran longer than she expected and she was glad that she'd made dinner for the boys and Kaa-san before she'd left for school. Just because she was eating junk didn't mean her family would as well.

Taking her tray she scanned the restaurant for an empty seat, and headed for it. When arriving though it turned out the seat wasn't so empty. Blinking at the sudden appearance of the familiar figure, "Kuroko?"

He looked up his ice blue eyes meeting her gold, "Ah Shiraki-san," the only sign of surprise was the subtle raising of his brows.

"Um, do you mind if," She gestured her free hand at one of the empty seats at Kuroko's table.

"Go ahead," Kuroko answered sipping on his vanilla shake to disguise his shock at being noticed. Pulling out the plastic chair Kin placed her tray and school bag down on the table and floor respectively. The two sat in quiet for an awkward minute as she unwrapped her own burger.

She observed the silent boy beside her, questions stirring inside "How long have you been playing basketball?" as soon as the question left her mouth she mentally flinched, she hadn't meant to voice any of them out loud. "Sorry you don't have to answer that."

"It's fine," Kuroko answered putting his milkshake down, "I've been playing since elementary school, but joined an official team in middle school."

She hummed in response, it made sense seeing how much he loved basketball he probably played as much as possible. "The thing you did in the game today, was very impressive." She smiled at the memory, "I'm not a great analyst so I'm not really sure how you did it, but I thought it was pretty awesome." She turned her smile towards him.

"Thank you," He nodded his own head. The two sat in comfortable silence as she ate before Kuroko broke it, "I saw you writing in something during the game, do you mind if I ask what that was?"

She smiled at his polite wording, Her own manners were lacking as she often confused American manners with Japanese, like completely forgetting to add respectful suffix's. Before she could answer though a tray plopped down on their table, her eyes widened at the inhuman amount of food loaded upon it.

The two stared at the newcomer who unwrapped a burger from the mountain in front of him. He chewed unaware of his watchers until he looked up and made with eye contact with them. Kagami choked and started to cough.

"Domo," the shadow greeted and she raised her free hand in a small wave.

"Where'd you come from!" The redhead shouted in between choking coughs.

Kuroko answered "I was sitting here first," Kin took a bite of her own burger savoring the taste of salt and msg as she observed the two freshman interact, "I like this place's vanilla milkshakes." The smaller boy finished with a sip of said milkshake.

"I was just hungry, and I got some food here earlier in the week, it wasn't bad so I came back," She input chewing around the mouthful of meat and bread.

Kagami twitched at the memory of her hitting him on the head with a milkshake cup, he'd thought the logo looked familiar.

He gave the two of them an annoyed look, "Heh, Go somewhere else,"

She twitched in anger while Kuroko just blinked in surprise, "I don't want to," He answered.

"If someone sees us, They'll think we're friends." Kagami looked around nervously, and she took a vicious bite out of her burger stewing in anger.

 _Count to ten backwards and take deep breaths._ She thought to herself closing her eyes, the last thing she needed was to have her temper flare up in a public place like this.

"This is my usual hangout," Kuroko glanced warily at the girl beside him who seemed to be exuding anger in dark rolling waves.

Finally getting a handle on her anger she finished her burger and glared at Kagami who chose that moment to meet her eyes, "You're very rude you know?" She said in a controlled tone.

"Uh.."

"Telling people to leave when they were there first and saying it's because you don't want to be viewed as friends is a horrible misuse of manners." There was a sharp edge to her voice that made the other two flinch.

Her golden eyes bored into the redhead who felt a sudden urge to run away. "I-I'm sorry," He stammered out.

Instantly her face relaxed and she smiled, "Well as long as you realize your mistake," she chirped.

The two sweatdropped at the sudden personality shift.

"..Well anyway here." Kagami took a burger from his enormous stack and threw it at the blue haired boy.

"You can have that," He said unwrapping his own, "I don't like weak people, but you've earned that."

Kin felt a smile at the obvious acknowledgement from the tiger and stood up to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Kagami's call made her pause and turn around.

"Well I finished eating, and unless you two are asking for a third wheel for your dinner date than I'd rather leave now." She answered with a slightly mocking smile.

Kagami flushed as expected, but Kuroko stood up to her surprise. "It is quite late it would be irresponsible of us to let you walk home alone in the dark."

Her eyebrow rose, "Oi I don't need protection I can take care of myself." Kin scowled, she wasn't a damsel in distress guys needed to save she could handle herself.

Kuroko didn't reply simply standing up and nudging Kagami to follow. Kin considered walking out now and running home like she normally did, but even she wasn't that rude. She fixed her golden eyes with the pale blue in front of her and glared attempting to get the other to back down. Kuroko didn't even flinch as he returned her stare, after a few moments she sighed.

"Fine, fine." She placed a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "But you only walk with me for as long as it's on your way home." She fixed her eyes on the two basketball players making sure to emphasize her decision was final.

 **-o-**

The trio of teenagers walked down the street lamp illuminated streets. After much argument between the redhead and short girl and after waiting for Kagami to finish eating they had finally begun their journeys home.

She walked in comfortable silence in between her two companions. The itch to run home like normal with the wind blowing back her loosely braided hair, struggled to break free.

She was broken out of mental battle by Kagami,

"Those miracles. If I faced them now how would I do?"

"You'd be instantly crushed," Kin snorted at Kuroko's blunt response.

"Oi don't laugh, and you don't have to say it like that!" Kagami yelled angrily.

She simply smiled in response as she let her eyes wander across the dark street listening to the conversation out of the corner of her ear.

"Whether or not you have a special talent I wouldn't know."

The wind suddenly whipped up dramatically, her skirt ruffled in the wind an aura in the air made Kin look up at the blue haired player.

"I've decided to support you, I am a shadow, but the stronger the light the darker the shadow becomes and it will make the white light stand out. I want to make you, the light, number one in Japan." The emotionless boy finished with a certain steel that made a shiver of exhiliration race down Kin's spine.

She could feel the raw conviction, the determination. The last time she'd ever heard that in a voice she had been much younger. Her mind flashed back to the intense practice match, the drive, the determination, the love.

"Sounds damn corny." Kagami scoffed, "But I guess you do whatever you want."

Kin grinned and tilted her head back to look at the dark night sky before letting out a laugh.

"Oi is something funny!" Kagami twitched comically only making Kin's smile grow wider. Kuroko's eyebrow also rose in question the random laughter seemed quite out of character for the tough and fiery girl.

Kin stopped laughing but still wore her grin. Her golden eyes glinted and seemed to burn with fire that captivated the sights of her two companions.

"I like you two," Her grin morphed into a smirk, "You've got big goals and lofty dreams."

Kagami bristled ready to reply with a yell and even Kuroko's shoulders tensed, but she forged on.

"But I've heard crazier ones, so I'm going to help you as well," She made a determined fist and smashed it over her chest hard enough to hurt.

"I Shiraki Kin promise that I'm going to be the best damn manager you'll ever have and we will become the best in Japan!" She shouted out into the cool night air.

Kuroko remained emotionless while Kagami grinned at her statement. "Of course we will." The three stood there in the street lights a promise made and sealed in their words and hearts.


	3. Live with 100

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Gah I'm so stressed out right now, sophomore year has really hit me hard. I've had next to no time to do any writing and the school years only a month in.**

Michellinha10: **I'm really glad you like my story, It really makes my day that you like my writing. Thank you so much for your reviews!**

FarFromTheSun: **Thank you for the review, Here is your update.**

Guest: **Thank you for your review**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Please if you like my story favorite and review, and if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to pm me, or write them as reviews.**

* * *

"Riko-Senpai!" Kin slammed her hands down hard, startling Riko into spraying the milk she was drinking.

Undeterred by the reaction Kin powered on, "When will I get a chance to prove myself as an official manager?" She scowled angrily her patience worn thin. It'd been a couple of days since the fateful debut of the shadow of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, and even though Kin had been fulfilling her role as a manager to the best of her abilities she still hadn't got confirmation of her permanence on the team.

Riko coughed to clear the milk stuck in her throat and turned her attention to Kin, and grinned she'd long since decided to cave and give the girl the job. She was able to analyze the game, did a good job covering cool downs and towels, and water never ran out anymore, but now that she was outright asking Riko had a better idea.

Riko grinned evilly as she repeated the message she'd previously told her interesting new freshman duo. This was definitely going to be an interesting season.

 **-o-**

"Can we hurry this up, I forgot monday mornings are morning assembly." Kagami twitched in annoyance as their coach just smiled.

Kin grinned breathing in the cool fresh air, she could care less about missing out on standing in lines and doing yoga or whatever they called it. That had always seemed weird to her especially with her previous american schooling.

"I didn't know we were allowed on the roof like this!" Her eyes sparkled as she did a quick 360, The others sweatdropped at her change in personality.

"I used to eat lunch up on the roof." Kuroko spoke a hint of a smile on his face at the childlike wonder on Kin's face as she spun around to face him.

"Really, I want to do that!" Kin smiled wider mentally envisioning sitting there already.

Riko coughed, "Ahem, maybe we should get back to the reason we're up here."

Kin flushed a little embarassed, "Ah sorry Senpai go ahead."

Kin's face was red and for the first time since the team had met her she acted like the cute girl that her size indicated, causing the other freshman to blush. The usually scary manager looked surprisingly adorable when she acted like a child.

"Anyways I brought you up here because, I need to know if your motivated enough to be on this team." Riko smirked dangerously.

"I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to solely focus on pushing the team toward the National Championship. If you don't think you're ready for that then there are plenty of clubs better suited for you."

Kagami cut in with his usual scowl, "What of course I'm-"

"I know you're strong," Riko cut off the redhead, "But I need to know you have something more important. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them."

Riko pointed out to the rails overlooking the morning assembly. "Give me your class, year, and name. Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them you'll come up here strip naked and confess your feelings to the girl you love."

Shocked silence followed the statement and Kin glanced around the players stunned faces.

"Pff Ha ha ha!" She broke down in a fit of laughter pointing a finger at the boys, "Pff You should-ha see your faces!" She howled cackling evily as the freshman spluttered.

"Shiraki-san please don't laugh!" Kawahara flushed embarrassed by the girls reaction and the coaches words.

"The same applies to you Shiraki-chan, as our manager you're a part of the team as much as the players." Riko grinned

Kin returned the grin back undeterred, "Well that's great and all, but sorry to disappoint coach I don't swing that way."

This time the silence was filled with awkwardness.

 _How bold._ The freshman trio thought in unison.

Kagami blushed furiously at the idea of Kin with another woman and a slight red tint could be seen on Kuroko's cheeks.

"Cough, anyways your goals have to be ambitious." Riko pointedly looked away from the younger girl.

"This'll be easy." Kagami stepped forward shaking off his embarassment. He walked forward and jumped up on the railing, "This isn't even a test."

"Class 1-B, Number 5, Kagami Taiga, I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"

Kin's felt a thrum of energy in her blood at the sight of Kagami's confident stance and the hint of steel in Kuroko's eyes she remembered the drive she'd seen in the duo that night walking home.

 _That still doesn't give him the right to be reckless_ She frowned at Kagami's precarious location.

Walking forward she jumped and smacked Kagami on the head pulling him down, dangerously throwing off his balance.

"Are you an idiot standing up there, one strong breeze and you'll be a red splatter on the ground!" She yelled eyes glinting with furious anger.

 _Like hitting him makes it safer…_ Furihata sweatdropped nervously while the others stood there watching the exchange in shock.

"Oi are you crazy don't go around hitting people!" Kagami yelled angrily.

Kin walked forward shoving her face at him, a feat that required standing on her tiptoes and yanking him down, "I'll hit whoever I like if they're being reckless morons!"

"Knock it off the two of you!" Riko yelled fed up with the pointless bickering.

Kagami grumbled as Kin released her hold shooting him one last angry glare.

She walked up with confidence and stood at the edge of the roof wrapping fingers around the cool metal of the rails. Taking a deep breath of cool air and closing her eyes she listened to the world around her.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and mouth and leaned over the railing, "Class 1-B, Shiraki Kin, I've been taught to live my life to the fullest, give a 100%, and love everything I do, and I plan to do just that. I swear that as a medical professional and as the manager I will support this team so they can fight just the way I live my life!"

Standing there wind in her face, an open skyline to see for miles around, and shouting her dreams to the world she could almost feel them becoming a reality.

 **-o-**

Kin walked down the halls of school at a brisk pace borderlining on a jog. She had been yelled at earlier this week by multiple teachers and she sighed as she remembered some of their more creative threats after she'd barreled into one of them one to many times.

"Ah wait up please Shiraki-san!"

Kin paused looking up to see who had called her name. She looked up to see a sheepish brunette girl with hair tied up into a long elegant ponytail, much to her chagrin Kin noticed that her upperclassman was a good amount taller than herself.

"Sayori is there something I could help you with?" She asked a little annoyed especially since she was in a bit of a rush.

The older girl simply smiled abashedly rubbing a long arm sheepishly behind her neck ignoring the lack of suffix, she'd gotten used to the american returnee's habit of dropping them. "I was wondering if you'd taken the time to look at that science team application." The older girl shifted uncomfortably under the direct stare of Kin's golden eyes.

"Oh yeah I looked at it, but gomen I think I have to decline."

"Ehh, but why!?" Sayori whined her face falling into a pout.

"Sayori weren't you at the morning assembly on Monday?" Kin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh." The older girl sighed remembering the disruptive speech the basketball club had given earlier that week. Her face fell and her lips curled into a pout. She looked absolutely pathetic and defeated that it made Kin uncomfortable.

"I forgot you're on the basketball team Shiraki-san, sorry to bother you."

Biting her lip Kin watched as the older girl walked away. Mentally she ran through her schedule: the shipment of first aid and medical supplies had finally come in, and she'd finished writing physicals for all of the boys, but she still needed some time to help out at the inn.

Coming to a decision she sighed. "Sayori I can't make any promises, but if you email me the meeting dates I'll see what I can do."

Immediately the taller girl turned around a sparkling bright grin on her face as she dashed back and grabbed Kin's hands in her own. "Thank you! Thank you! Shiraki-chan, you won't regret it! Oh I'm so excited I have to tell everyone the good news!"

Kin smiled as she watched the excited girl run off shaking her hands out with a wince, Sayori really was quite passionate about science.

Continuing on her way the girl sped up with each step she took. Despite her penchant for running to places regardless of when she had to be there, this time she was genuinely late.

Making her way to the gym at the pace of a jog, almost run, Kin turned around a corner sharply.

"Woah!" Barely registering the figure in front of her she avoided a collision with an awkward slide shuffle into the wall.

"Oh are you okay?" a worried voice inquired as she hissed in pain at the collision.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry I wasn't looking." She turned and looked up at the boy she'd almost ran into.

He was blonde and a good amount taller than her (Like everyone else in the world seemed). He had a handsome face with golden eyes that glinted with youthful joy and impecable features. Her eyes glanced down over his body taking note of his defined muscular mass, this boy was definitely an athlete for some intensive sport.

Dusting herself off and making to start forward again, she felt no need to make small talk with strangers when she was so late, Kin was ready to forget all about this encounter.

"Uh, actually I was wondering if you could help me?" The strangers question made her stop.

She looked back at the boy who gave her a sheepish smile. "I was wondering if you could show me where the gym is?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow and took in his unfamiliar uniform. "You're not from Seirin are you?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No, from Kaijou actually, I'm Kise Ryota." He gave her a wide smile that would have most girls swooning.

"Ah nice to meet you." She nodded, "I'm heading to the gym as well actually so you can tag along." She cocked her head indicating the direction she was going before starting to walk again.

"Eh, You're not going to give me your name?" Kise whined as he jogged forward to catch up.

"Ah sorry, I'm Shiraki Kin." The short black haired girl nodded in introduction as they continued forward. Kin fell silent with thought _Kise Ryota, where have I heard that name before?_

"So why are you going to the gym Shiraki-chan?" Kise asked.

Kin sighed realizing that the stranger was energetic, borderline hyperactive. "I'm the Seirin basketball team manager."

"Oooo that's pretty neat." A glint flashed in Kise's eyes escaping her attention.

She hummed in agreement as they made the last turn. The two had just walked into the gym when the sounds of excited yells came from behind them.

"What the?!" Kin said backing away quickly as a horde of girls ran into the gym.

"Shiraki-chan?" Kin looked up to meet the eyes of her teammates.

"Guys what's going on why are all these girls here?" She asked the stunned looking members.

"Ah sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." Kise spoke up drawing her attention as he sheepishly rubbed his neck. She watched as he turned away to look at the team, specifically the blue haired shadow.

Kuroko met the blondes gaze and nodded his head in greeting, "It's nice to see you again."

"Good to see you." Kise responded, "Sorry, umm…. do you think you could wait five minutes?"

Kin simply stared at the two in slight shock as Kise moved off to sign the last girl's paper and the final piece of the puzzle clicked in.

"AH I recognize you!" She pointed at the blonde with an accusing finger her gold eyes glinting.

 _Not you to, Shiraki-san!_ The freshman and Koganei cried internally at the attention the model was receiving from their tough manager.

"Really!" Kise brightened, "That's good I could give you my autograph as thanks for leading me here." He winked coyly.

Kin blinked face going blank, "Why do I want your autograph?"

"Eh." Kise responded shocked, as Kagami started to laugh behind her.

"I mean I heard that you were a good basketball player, but it's not like you're pro." Kin cocked her head to the side in thought causing Hyuga and Izuki to join Kagami in snickering behind their hands.

The fact that she was totally naive to the fact her words were negatively affecting the blonde made the whole situation even funnier.

"You..you don't know me." Kise looked completely flabbergasted, his mind attempting to grasp that a member of the female gender had somehow never heard of him.

"No I know you," Kin nodded in self assuredness, "You're Kise Ryota, small forward of the Generation of Miracles." The gym grew quiet as the manager continued, "You didn't start until your second year, but you possess an extraordinary talent that allows you to copy the moves of your opponents."

Kin fell quiet mentally checking over her facts.

"Wow you really know a lot." Shiraki-san Koganei whistled in appreciation breaking her out of her haze.

"Ah not really, I used to watch taped Teikou matches a lot last year, most of the analysis isn't even mine." A slight tightening of her lips and stiffening of her stance was the only signs she gave that the topic was a sore one.

"You knew about the Miracles?" Kagami asked, "I thought you were a returnee."

"Oh I am, but my family would always watch Teikou matches whenever we could, we had a friend who'd tape them and send them to us as digital files." Kin grinned.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the sight, somehow the smile looked a little bit too tight, it was unnatural.

"So you know me from basketball." Kise sighed a look of rejection on his face.

"Should I know you from somewhere else?" Kin asked looking at Riko and Hyuga for help.

"Well Kise-kun is a famous model in magazines," Riko nodded sagely acting the perfect senpai, "Even I've seen him in those before."

"Oh that explains it." Kin smacked a fist into her open palm, "I hate reading magazines."

The boys shared glances with each other mentally running through the list of their manager's character traits. None of them were that surprised by the revelation.

"Kise-kun why are you here?" Kuroko spoke up bringing the conversation back on track.

"Oh well I'd just heard we were playing a practice match against Serin, and then I remembered Kurokochi went to this school!" Kise brightened previous gloom forgotten.

"Practice match?" Kin asked.

"Yeah coach managed to secure us one." Izuki answered the manager who nodded in thanks to the upperclassman.

"So is all that information you said before true, Shiraki-san?" Kawahara asked.

"Yeah it is, oh and I forgot to mention it before it's okay to drop the suffixes or use my first name if you like I'm not one for formalities." Kin flashed one of her rare smiles at her teammates who flushed slightly in response.

"Well it is a teeny bit exaggerated," Kise embarrassedly rubbed his neck, "I am the worst of the bunch."

"I never said you weren't," Kin glared.

"Ah you're so mean!" Kise dramatically whined as she rolled her eyes.

She walked forward and placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder patting it reassuredly a deadpan look on her face. "Kuroko I apologize for what you must have put up with in middle school."

Kuroko nodded accepting her condolences, lips quirking up slightly for a split second.

"Kurokochi don't agree with her, and you why are you so mean?!" Kise cried fake crocodile tears pointing an accusing finger at the manager.

Kin scowled at the blonde but before she could continue her harassment a gut feeling made her look left. A basketball was rocketing toward them with incredible force.

She steeled herself, but before she could react Kise raised a palm and caught the ball with a dull thwacking sound.

The previously goofy boy's eyes changed to harden and sharpen with the aura of a killer. Every eye in the gym went to the source of the ball who had a similar look in his own red eyes.

"Hey be careful where you're throwing, you almost hit Kurokochi and the lady." Kise drawled hint of his silly attitude peeking through, even though his face remained serious.

"I'm getting bored of this silly talking." Kagami grinned, "I want to see how good the Generation of Miracles really is, Kise I challenge you!"

 **-o-**

"Well that was certainly impressive." Kin commented as the ball bounced down to the court floor besides Kagami. Her eyes glanced over at the team besides her taking in the range and degree of emotions they had from witnessing Kise's skill.

She herself had been surprised on the level Kise played at, he had effortlessly managed to beat Kagami who was certainly no pushover, and his execution of Kagami's move had been flawless. He certainly had improved from his middle school days.

"They've improved much faster than I expected," Kuroko said darkly enforcing her own thoughts.

Kise sighed "After something something that disappointing, I can't just leave now." He turned away from the downed Kagami and made his way over to stand in front of Kuroko.

"Give us Kurokochi." He finished in a light tone, around her the team made small noises of astonishment.

"Uh no." Kin stepped forward in front of Kuroko a glare set upon the model's face, "Paws of pretty boy, you're getting him over my dead body."

 _Shiraki-san what are you doing!_ The team thought simultaneously shocked by her blatant hostility.

Kise shivered and balked under the girl's glare even though she was much shorter than himself, the fire that burned in her golden eyes intimidated him.

"But it would be a waste of his talent to stay here." he continued on gulping slightly as her look turned darker.

"Oh ho ho, insulting our skills now are we?" She chuckled darkly taking a step forward and standing on her tiptoes. She yanked Kise down with his collar making him yelp, their faces were inches apart.

Kin grinned dangerously, "Get ready Kise Ryouta because we're definitely going to take you down!"


End file.
